


Raising a Little Hell

by EmeraldWriter, HickoryDox



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and the Fish [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: College Student Papyrus, M/M, demon Red, reckless demon summoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/EmeraldWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox
Summary: Papyrus is more than a little desperate to finally make a friend. So, when he finds a book that seems to tell him how to summon one, how could he just ignore it?Red was just looking for a convenient way to avoid an arranged marriage. That portal to the overworld looks pretty convenient!Written in RP format





	Raising a Little Hell

“Aaaand there!” Papyrus finished drawing the last line of chalk on the floorboards and took a step back. Everything certainly seemed in order. It was an exact match to his book, down to the very last detail. A perfect job, if he did say so himself.

A satisfied smile on his face, he turned to consult his book for the next step. It had surprised him when he’d found the thick, leather bound tome. It had been strange to find a book written in Latin, of all things, but he’d been taking the language at school. One of the language courses that were required before he could start in on his major.

He wasn’t very good at it yet, but he thought he’d learned to translate the book well enough. And all on his own as well! It turned out to be some sort of ancient ritual that would allow you to attain friendship! All he had to do was follow some simple instructions and someone who was eager to see him happy would appear before him!

Not that he was desperate for friendship… Oh no. He was the great Papyrus after all! And he had many, _many_ … Friends…

He flipped a page in his book, smoothing his bare, boney fingers over the yellowed paper. He had the time laid out on his desk. His dorm room had seemed like the best place to do this. What better way to acquaint his new friend with his great self than to let them explore his living space? It was fairly spacious since his last roommate had inexplicably transferred out, so there was plenty of room for the large pentagram, all those squiggly symbols, and all the candles he’d needed.

According to the book, all he needed to do now was spill a little blood at the center and say a few words. Being a skeleton, he didn’t exactly have blood, but he did have marrow, magic and dust. Hopefully that would work? It served about the same purpose, right?

Summoning a sharpened bone, he stepped out to the center of his little display. He raised the bone to his hand and hesitated. Just be quick. It would only hurt for a moment. Don’t be a wuss! Undyne would never approve of such a thing!

Taking a breath, he quickly slashed the sharp bone across one of his fingers, uttering a short ‘Owwie!’ as the wound was made. Marrow welled up along the cut, mixing with the bits of dust that came loose from his bones.

Papyrus breathed out. Well. That hadn’t been so bad. Not at all! He was perfectly fine!

He wiped a stray bit of moisture from his eye sockets with his forearm, and then held his dripping finger out over the drawn pentagram. He recited the words from the book easily from memory. As the last word fell from his mouth, the pentagram and symbols began to glow. Sockets widening, he quickly scampered back and out of the way.

\-----

“Red! You get back here!”

Red rolled his eye lights as he continued flying away from the castle. As if! He’d rather dust than marry that ugly schmuck.

Thankfully, due to his small physique, he was faster than his maddened brother. If he was caught, Red shuddered, he knew his brother wasn’t against tying him up to seal his powers to make sure the marriage procedure goes swimmingly.

Suddenly, a crack appeared in the sky not too far from Red. And the short skeleton’s eyes widened with shocking delight. How long has it been since anyone tried to do a summoning ritual?! Albeit it was for weaker demons, but it was still an accessible gateway to the Red thought he’d never see the day in his lifetime, but to actually witness it now!

But he wasn’t the only demon around, and Red’s eye lights narrowed when he saw several monsters darting for the chasm.

No! This was his chance!

And Fell knew that as well. “Red! Don’t you dare—”

“Sorry, whaaat? I can’t hear youuu!” Red sped up, and Fell cursed.

Then, just as a small Migosp was about to get in, Red pulled the monster’s leg and flung him back. “Sorry bud, this port’s mine!”

And in Red went, completely ignoring the shrieks of his brother calling his name.

When Red was gone, Fell’s lividness suddenly evaporated before he sighed. He already knew that his brother was against it, and the marriage business … wasn’t the best of solutions. Heck, even Fell himself was opposed to it.

As Fell stayed in place in the air, he wondered what he should tell everyone back at the castle … Maybe, he should deem his brother dead? Ah, but what if the latter ended up coming back! Then his claim would fall apart.

Hmm … The tall skeleton then noted, that was a contract summoning spell. And he recalled that the demon summoned would need to constantly extract energy in order to stay for a long period of time. If his brother planned to …

Fell turned around and flew back. He was going to say that he had lost track of his brother. Even if they ended up using the Oracle to track Red down, they wouldn’t be able to get him back anyway without the portal.

If his brother planned to stay at the Overworld, then he’d better wish that his contractor was strong enough to keep him there. Otherwise, it’d be pointless. Then it hit him.

… Does his brother even know how? It was simple as holding the contractor’s hand and taking the energy offered. For a high ranking demons like them at least. There were of course, other and more meticulous ways. The oldest being fluid transfers via sex but that one was long abolished and forbidden due to lingering attachments the intimacy of it poses.

A demon wasn’t supposed to fall for a normal monster let alone their contractor after all.

Fell shook his head. The worry in his soul stayed despite himself. His brother will figure it out … Surely.

~~~~

When Red reached the end of the portal, he was greeted with a skeleton monster much like himself, and looked quite similar to his own brother; sans the wings, the sharp things, and the intimidatingly threatening atmosphere. Then, he looked down to see the light emitting from circle and runes drawn slowly dim to nothing.

The skeleton landed on the floorboards, wings retracting behind his back as his pointed-tip tail swished about. He felt a tug in soul, and immediately knew that this was the summoner.

And to be honest, Red almost whistled in appreciation. Not bad. Not bad at all.

The demon grinned mischievously at the monster. “Heh. So, what’s your wish, sweetheart?”

\-----

Papyrus stumbled out of the way just in time for a small form to rocket up and out, broad leathery wings stretching across the room before a pair of small feet settled onto the floorboards. Papyrus was left staring at a pair of luminous red eyes. Or, well, eye lights. It was a skeleton. Like him. Albeit smaller and with certain… Um… Extra appendages. Wings, curled horns, and a tail among them. Papyrus felt his face warm slightly for some unknown reason.

Then the little monster spoke and Papyrus smiled, wide and bright. “Oh! Oh it worked!” Then he cleared his throat and stood a little straighter. “Well, I mean, of course it worked!”

He was so excited that he wasn’t sure how exactly to answer the little monster’s question. It was taking everything he had to continue to be a cool dude and stand tall and not squeal like a little kid. Something he’d done had actually worked!

“And you want to know my wish! Already we are exchanging interests! This friendship is off to such a wonderful start!”

\-----

Red blinked. He actually only asked for shits and giggles. After all, the contract was too weak to really hold down a high-level demon like him. If it had been a regular and low ranked demon, they’d have to grant some stupid wish, and then absorb some power or energy from the contractor before going back to the Underworld.

But his goal was to stay, and already, he could feel their bond disappearing due to how insignificant the attachment was. If he was to stay, he’d need to convince the other to keep giving him magic, and on the plus side, due to his high ranking status, he wasn’t obliged to fulfill some bullshit like become friends with the guy, but he could play along.

That wouldn’t be much trouble since the skeleton looked gullible enough anyway.

“Really? Ya just wanna be friends with little ol’ me?” Then Red sighed, _tragically_. “I’m afraid I can’t sweetie, ‘cuz I’ll need somethin’ from ya if ya want me to stay.” He added more dramatic flares in his distress to look pitiful. “I’m too weak in this world. I’m sure you can understand where I’m going with this, yeah?”

\-----

Papyrus deflated a little when he heard that the little monster couldn’t just stay and be his friend. Wasn’t that the point of summoning him in the first place? Had he misunderstood something after all? But then the monster elaborated and papyrus brightened right back up.

“Oh! I see!” This monster was just weak. Which wasn’t exactly a bad thing. Papyrus’ own brother had a pretty weak constitution. It would make sense that this little monster couldn’t just stay if that took energy that he didn’t have. “Then we will just need to get you stronger! My trainer, Undyne, has an amazing exercise routine that would have you powering up before you know it! We can start right now!”

\-----

Red felt like he lost a few brain cells there. Do you really see?!

Fucking hell. This innocence … was certainly a refreshing rarity to see. Never had Red seen such enthusiastic naiveté thrown at his face.

The demon narrowed his eyes as he pondered how to deal with the situation. With this type of person, the best way is to give it to them straight.

“‘M fraid that won’t work hun.” Red neared the monster, until he stood in front of the other very closely. “In order for me to stay, you’ll have to share me some of your magic.” And Red shamelessly pointed at the other’s crotch. “With _this.”_ Then he pointed at himself. _“In_ me.”

He’d read somewhere that the way to stay for high ranking demons like him were through the transfer of fluids. Though he was a bit hazy on the details. But it made sense! They were packed with magic energy after all. And he was told that this sex thing was the most efficient way.

\-----

Papyrus frowned. A magic transfer? By means of putting his pelvis inside his new monster friend? But how would he even do that? He couldn’t exactly just detach his pelvis. He could maybe try to sit in that little empty space between the little monster’s pelvis and ribs, but….

Wait….

He’d never really thought about the more… Risqué activities people sometimes indulged in… But…

“Oh…” What else could the little guy mean? _“Oh…”_

His face went bright orange and suddenly he was looking over the other monster with a different eye. Well, the skeleton wasn’t unattractive. That was for certain. But....

“A-are you quite sure? That _that_ is the only way?” He gulped, having trouble keeping his eyes on the other skeleton’s face now that this new concept had been introduced. He did want to be able to make friends with this monster. It was the entire reason he’d summoned him in the first place. But would he be able to actually sleep with the little guy?

The developing glow in his pants was indicating ‘yes’.

\-----

Red saw the faint glow, before looking back up at the tall skeleton; very much amused by the blush and nervousness he caused. He almost giggled.

But he had to play a part still.

So Red looked forlorn at the other’s hesitance. He even bothered sprinkle in some tears in his eyes. “I-I’m sure, but from the l-looks of it,” the demon tilted his head down. “I-I guess it’s impossible with m-me huh. Probably not e-even your type.”

\-----

Papyrus’ eyes went almost comically wide at the sight of those tears. “Wh-what?! No!! I mean yes you are! I mean! I’m not sure what typing has to do with anything! But whatever type you are, I am sure it is fine and good and-...” He waved his hands around, unsure how exactly to comfort his new would-be friend.

But then it occurred to him that the guy had only asked for one thing so far. So, he promptly made some quick decisions and placed a hand on either side of the little one’s waist before picking him up (Goodness! He was so small and light!) spun on his heel and plopped him down on the mattress. He placed a knee on the bed between the skeleton’s legs and leaned over him, his face feeling warmer every second.

“Nothing is impossible for the great Papyrus!” Even if he really had no idea what he was doing now.

\-----

Red couldn’t help but yelp when as he was startled by being suddenly carried and plopped down on a bed. His eye lights widening as he gaze at the monster in shock.

A shudder went down his spine in anticipation when a knee went between his legs.

The demon couldn’t help blink but a few times, being taken off his game, before inwardly growling. Oh no you don’t. I’m the one calling the shots here buddy.

But Red kept up the front of a blushing bride. And worriedly looked up at the tall skeleton. “A-Are you sure? T-This is, um, also my first time.” And to be fair, that bit was true.

Red had never really gone to the Overworld before, let alone trying to stay in the realm. But he’d read enough books to know the how’s.

He decided he would take the lead seeing that the latter needed prompting to even move. And from the books he read, it was supposed to be quick and simple.

Red tapped on his black leathered, sleeveless turtleneck crop top, and it immediately vanished to reveal pristine milky white bones. He also began to remove his red collar, unbuckling it before it disappeared as well.

Looking down at the knee in between his legs, he lowered his body to press himself onto it. Gasping as his black leather hot pants wasn’t providing enough coverage, and one could see the red glow beneath it.

Legs adorned with sheer tights were opened wide; ready to be taken. Black high-heeled platform ankle boots disappeared for the demon’s toes to wiggle freely.

Red looked at the tall skeleton with half-lidded eyes as his tail moved and curled to graze its tip on other’s cheek.

“Shall we … start?”

\-----

“Of course I am-... S-sure….” He stuttered and trailed off as the little monster’s shirt just sort of… Disappeared. Then a collar was unbuckled and it was soon gone as well. Papyrus swallowed around a dry throat, eyes glued to those pretty, pale bones. They were so small, so delicate looking.

Then the monster pressed his hips down against Papyrus’ leg and the taller skeleton outright whimpered. He quickly cleared his throat again, jerking a little to try to shake some senses back into his skull. He couldn’t go losing control of himself like that. Even if the monster on his bed was a little… minx…

A pair of boots also faded from existence and Papyrus’ eye lights trailed over the semi-exposed ankles and legs, tracing up the short, spread limbs to the juncture just over his own leg where a red glow could be seen. His eyes shot back up to amused red eye lights when the smaller monster spoke.

“Uh… W-wowie, umm… P-perhaps one thing first… Could you tell me your name?” They’d already jumped ahead several chapters in his dating handbook. Heck, he didn’t even think they _were_ dating. What did that even make this, then? Would he need a new handbook for whatever this was? Well, regardless, he wanted to at least know the name of the person he was about to bed.

\-----

“‘M R-Red.” Red almost giggled and broke character. He gave the latter an encouraging smile.

He dare not move, even though he wanted to be more straightforward and simply pull this ‘great’ Papyrus in, and wrapped his legs around to grind up to him some more … Okay, maybe he did it a little bit more. But can you really blame him? ... Probably.

All for the sake of having fun naturally.

\-----

Papyrus gave a strained moan as Red ground against him, his magic already formed and pressing inside his pants. A hand flew to Red’s hip, though he couldn’t make up his mind if he wanted to hold the little one still or pull him closer. Indecision made his hand shake.

“I-It is very good to meet you, Red.” He held his head a little higher, trying to emit confidence. “I am the great Papyrus!”

Then he shrunk down just a little, a hand going to Red’s face to cup it gently. The little monster seemed so timid and nervous. He obviously wanted to be-… To have sex, but it looked almost like he was scared to do so. He was stuttering so much!

“It… It is my first time as well, but do not worry! I am a very quick study!” Then he leaned in to gently kiss the smaller monster. If Red was nervous, then Papyrus didn’t want to rush or be too rough.

\-----

The gentle kiss made Red want to roll his eyes. Geez, can we just get to the program already?

Then, getting hit with an idea, Red closed his eyes and opened his mouth to lick at the other’s teeth, and grinded onto Papyrus even more.

… Surely he was doing it right?

\-----

Papyrus gave a startled little hum when Red’s tongue came out to play. A hum which transitioned smoothly into a low moan when Red ground against him. Wowie! So bold! Papyrus was more encouraging than he thought!

Struggling to match the pacing, he opened his own mouth to press his tongue to Red’s. He was met with a lovely sweet, yet spicy taste. He found himself seeking more of it, pressing forward eagerly to lap at the inside of Red’s mouth as he let his body sit a little more firmly on top of the smaller form.

\-----

“Mmhp!” While Red wanted it, he wasn’t expecting the results. This time, his body actually did rub itself onto Papyrus involuntarily, as he tried to fight the invading tongue back with his own.

It was a honeyed zesty tang that began to overwhelm his senses. And more and more of it flowed in, enough that he had to swallow as some already spilled and trickle down his jaw.

_A-Ah? Wait. H-Hold on._

Red suddenly felt unsure. He felt like he was going to be devoured if he wasn’t already.

\-----

Papyrus took that noise as a good response, figuring he could get a little bolder now himself. The way Red’s body strained to meet his and the way his small tongue playfully tried to fight against Papyrus’ own had to be good signs after all. So he gripped a little more firmly with the hand on Red’s hip and pulled him closer, grinding his still clothed erection down onto Red’s pubis.

 _Ooooh_ … That was _nice_ … He did it a few more times before he allowed his hand to wander, up and over Red’s hip to his spine. He wanted to do it right. He wanted to do this well. So he decided to look at it like a puzzle. His goal was to find all of the things that made Red shiver. That made Red suck in a sharp breath. That made those sweet little noises pour from the little monster underneath him.

He wouldn’t be fast or rough, but he would be _thorough._ Papyrus was nothing if not attentive after all.

He parted his mouth from Red’s for only a moment, adjusting his large hand on Red’s face to the back of his small skull where he could hold Red still and angle him a little better.

“You taste very good.” He praised, before going in for more, grinding down insistently while his other hand played over those delicate, until now untouched bones of Red’s rib cage and spine.

\-----

Red moaned into the kiss. The stimulation stirred his magic with arousal and formed a slick entrance.

Although cocky and assertive he had been, Red had only been secretly doing by what he read from Fell’s room; many flirting and bedding manuals, and by the tips from the gossiping harpy maids. In truth, his mind was currently in turmoil as he was losing control of the situation, having never experienced any of it in his life.

His gasp was easily swallowed, eye sockets shooting open only to close fast, as his body arched when his spine was grasped. Not there! Red tried to squirm away but to no avail, it was gripped tight. “Ngghh!”

When they finally parted, Red panted to catch his breath, his chest heaving as tears pricked from his eye sockets. He gulped loudly. W-Was it supposed to feel like this?

His skull was angled and held in place with Papyrus’ large hand and he was kissed once more.

_M-More?_

“Mmgghn.” His moans kept slipping out when the latter continued to knead him; the rough material rubbing onto his clit and puffy lips, and he shuddered at the strokes done onto his ribs and spine.

Ah _fuck_. W-Wasn’t it supposed to be quick and simple?

\-----

The sounds Red made were like music. The way he felt under Papyrus’ hand was wonderful. Every twitch and shiver and squirm was something that Papyrus had caused, making him feel a little heady with the power he held. And Red was molded so easily under his touch. He was so _sensitive._ Understandable, given the little thing said he’d never been touched this way before.

He didn’t want to abuse this power, this trust, but he was being carried away by the feel, the sound, and the _taste_ of Red. He wanted to run his hands over every inch of the small body beneath him.

...Perhaps that wasn’t the most… Friendly of urges… But Red had asked for it. Made it seem like it was necessary. So it was fine, right?

When next he pulled back, he caught sight of the start of tears in Red’s sockets and his soul gave a little jolt. He looked a little overwhelmed. Tenderly, Papyrus leaned in to kiss the tears away, even as a thumb rubbed soothing little circles into the smaller skeleton’s hip.

“Am I moving too quickly for you?” He should feel bad, about making Red cry, but somehow he’d simply found the sight… Arousing and adorable in a very odd way. So, rather than concerned as he’d intended, his words came out almost playful.

\-----

Red mewled when he felt the kisses, but the tender caress of his bones still had his body slightly tremble.

Hearing the playful tone had Red burn with the desire for revenge. As if he could stand being mocked by such an ordinary monster!

Through teary eyes, there was a fire in them that was lit from the challenge. The little demon was determined to get back at Papyrus. He was getting cocky for his liking.

Red wisped away his shorts, leaving him with just his pantyhose; despite the sheer, the thin fabric didn’t hide the formed genitalia as it tightly hugged its form.

With a shaky hand, he grasped the wrist that held his spine, slowly pulling it off to drag it down and palm his mound.

An unsteady gasp left him, but he continued on. He wasn’t going to stop there.

Red pressed two of Papyrus’ fingers, pushing and spreading his folds apart. The fabric was thin, easy to rip. In fact, it didn’t even feel like it was there, but it made its presence known when those fingers didn’t penetrate, but simply teased his opening. He moaned when it rubbed his clit as well, and then he let out a breathless and soft giggle when he met Papyrus’ gaze. “Not f-fast enough.”

Unbeknownst to Red, he might’ve just awakened and unleashed something in the monster he just taunted.

\-----

One of the last things hiding Red’s most sensitive parts from him vanished and Papyrus tried very hard not to stare. He couldn’t help it, though, especially when Red moved his hand down to cup the warm area between his legs. A strained noise left him then, just feeling the heat radiate from Red’s sex. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as Red pressed two of Papyrus’ fingers into that moist heat, the slickness seeping through the thin barrier of his pantyhose.

The words shook him, as if from a daze, and his eyes darted up to Red’s face for just a moment. Seeing that smile, Papyrus gave a challenging smirk back.

“Then I do hope you’re not very attached to these pantyhose.” He rubbed his fingers over Red’s swollen clit, not having missed how the little one had responded to that particular touch before, then pinched at the thin, sodden fabric that was trying to block him from any more than that. The material clung, but it was hardly strong. Papyrus tore through it with ease before allowing his fingers to return to Red’s welcoming wet pussy.

He sunk in two fingers without preamble, groaning at how slick the passage was and at the way its softness hugged his fingers. He circled his thumb over Red’s clit, hoping to ease whatever discomfort there may have been at his entry with an equal dose of pleasure.

\-----

Red gasped loudly when Papyrus rubbed his clit, and before he knew it, his tights were ripped and Red keened when fingers plunged deep inside. His hazy eye lights dilated, his walls immediately clenching up at the intrusion as his body arched, and mouth in a perpetual ‘o’.

More of his slick spilled out as his quivering walls continued to hug and squeeze at the intruders in tandem.

 _O-Oh fuc_ — _“Aaaah!_ Haahhn!” Papyrus rubbed his clit, further stimulating and electrifying Red with heated pleasure. The gratification was easy to attain, having such a sensitive body.

The tears spilled from his sockets, as his body shook. Only able to weakly keep his shaky hold on Papyrus’ wrist and attempted to pull it out to no avail.

It was suddenly a bad idea, and try as he might to squirm away, the latter had him trapped.

His tail, twitching in its slow movement, whapped Papyrus’ cheek. Barely having any strength to it however.

\----

When Red tried to wiggle away, Papyrus moved a hand to his hip, holding him in place. He was getting a lot of mixed signals in the way he was being received. One minute Red would fight him and the next he would beg for more. He’d stutter and act timid, but then his body would bend so beautifully under Papyrus’ touch. It was a little difficult to parse all the reactions out, but not so difficult that he couldn’t do it.

He curled his fingers as he began to move them, slowly in and out. Red’s tail bapped him in the face and he moved the hand from Red’s hip to catch it as he chuckled.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would almost think you didn’t want this.” He decided the tail offered a slightly better handhold, and moved to grab it by the base, using that leverage instead to keep Red right where he wanted him, his fingers continuing their slow pump in and out, rubbing along the inside of Red’s magic to find his good spots.

“Please be honest with me. Would you like me to stop?” He swiped his thumb over Red’s clit again, spreading his fingers slightly to work that tight passage open. “Or would you like me to keep going?”

His voice was a little rough, lower than usual with his arousal, but he kept his tone light. Playful. He was really starting to enjoy this particular puzzle.

\-----

Red gasped loudly when he felt those fingers move, rubbing his sensitive walls. Before his body jolted, letting out a silent scream when the base of his tail was grabbed.

That was the most vulnerable part of his body that made him practically boneless. He wouldn’t be able to move much if not at all.

He moans became choked as his weak spots were constantly getting rubbed by adventurous fingers, before Red was realizing that he was mewling and keening, his body begging for more.

 _So g-good. Fuuuckk. It felt s-so good._ Red didn’t think it’d feel like this at all. He wasn’t prepared for it; he didn’t think he could.

Papyrus had to be fucking lying to him that it was his first time. Or else why would the demon feel this way?! Red refused to believe he was losing—

He moaned loudly when his clit was played with, feeling his walls spread open, loosening him up.

It was a little difficult to concentrate understanding what Papyrus was saying when pleasure was wracking his body.

“D-Don’t stop. M-More p-please,” he found himself saying, gazing back at Papyrus with teary and hazy eye lights. The demon did not realize they turned into small hearts. “Aahh~ feelss good–Haaahn~” Red’s tongue was starting to loll out since his mouth was kept open. His legs, unknowingly, spread itself wider for easier access.

His sinful cries continued to flow out as his body was played with. Red didn’t think he’d love every second of it, but he did.

\-----

Watching Red submit to him so completely was like watching the most beautiful magic. As compliant as the little monster had seemed, it had felt like Papyrus was fighting for control every step of the way. Now Red laid before him, spread out and vulnerable, begging him for more with every particle of his being. Body straining towards him. A sense of overwhelming desire surged through Papyrus. As well as a feeling of protectiveness.

In this moment, Red was his. In mind and body at least.

And hearing how very much Red loved what Papyrus was doing, how much he seemed to _need_ it, had him feeling almost dizzy. He was doing well. He was doing so well. And Red was certainly letting him know it. His soul felt so full; Of pride, of need, of abrupt affection…

He suddenly very greatly needed to be inside this small monster.

Moaning low in his throat, he tried to scissor Red open just a little more before withdrawing his fingers. His hand went to the front of his pants so he could unfasten the button, lower the zipper and free his cock. He moved his hand over it, trailing red’s slick along its length.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” He practically purred, moving to position himself between Red’s legs.

“I hope you’re ready, because here I come!” He pushed forward, slowly, his breath catching in his throat at the tight squeeze. He hoped fervently that he wasn’t hurting the smaller monster, but there was no stopping now, not when he’d gotten a taste of what awaited him going forward. He didn’t stop until he’d hilted himself.

“Oh stars…” He whined. “You feel amazing!”

\-----

The fingers drew a whimper from him. But his hazy mind managed to register the sound of zipper that made him glance down. If it could, his eyes would’ve bulged as he took a sharp intake of air.

… _oh shit. T-That’s big. C-Can that even get inside …_ His hole clenched at the thought of that _monster_ going inside of him, and more of his slick leaked out as if to lubricate and prepare him for it.

When Papyrus moved to line the tip to his lips, Red tried to get some strength in his shaky hands to move himself away, feeling intimidated. But no energy came, and his breath caught in his throat at the intrusion.

“S-sto …” Red couldn’t even form the words as Papyrus continued to push against him; putting his mind in a haze as his trembling hands struggled to keep their grip on the sheets. His back made an arch, and his toes curled in.

The burning stretch made him whine, and it had him unconsciously squeeze Papyrus. He moaned and gasped when he felt the latter begin to push deeper. And his walls felt like it was being constantly stimulated as it slowly rubbed his nerves.

Full. He already felt so full, and Red was sure that Papyrus wasn’t even completely in. But he kept pushing and _pushing._  He was dying!

More of his slick leaked out to help soothe the ache. It felt like centuries, the demon didn’t know, when the latter finally stopped, bottoming out and stretching even the end of his magic.

Each pulse and throb he felt had him twitch and squeeze in return. His breath coming out in short pants as his body didn’t cease to quiver, and his eye lights returned to being heart-shaped even with teary sockets.

T-This was sex. He did it.

The demon let out a small watery smile at the accomplishment, and couldn’t help the small bubble of laugh that came out of his mouth. He took it with a swell of pride that he managed to take in Papyrus and did this sex thing. As well as the compliment of how amazing he felt. Of course he was amazing!

Now it was over, right? He read that Papyrus just need to come inside of him and that was it. So do it! He could take that too!

“J-Just cum a-already.” Red mewled when his magic started to form on its own this time; creating a makeshift womb. He almost questioned its purpose when he figured that it was probably the way to absorb Papyrus’ magic into him. Smart body.

\-----

He was trying to hold still. With the way Red's magic was gripping him, so very, very tightly, he figured the small monster needed some adjustment time. But the first thing he heard once he'd fully seated himself was that Red wanted his cum.

Maybe the small monster was a little.. _Too_ eager...

He knew Red needed it. That was the whole reason they were doing this in the first place. And the clenching heat around his cock was certainly trying to persuade him to move as well...

But...

He leaned forward, snaking his arms under and around Red's shoulders so he could hold the smaller monster to himself, He pressed his teeth to the top of red's skull. "Patience, please... I don't want to hurt you..."

\-----

Red blinked, the built up tears falling at the side of his skull.

Patience? Not wanting to hurt him?

The demon didn’t understand. What did that have to do with getting Papyrus’ energy?

The latter’s cock was already in. And he wasn’t in any pain.

“H-Hurt? But i-it feels g-good.” He was so confused.

\-----

Papyrus blinked. Then he backed up a little, just enough to look Red in the eye. He saw genuine confusion there. People were always joking that Papyrus was naive, but... Was Red actually...

"You-.... You do know how this-... Wh-what comes next, correct?"

\-----

“O-Of course!” Red felt a little affronted. He’d done his research! Unbeknownst to Red, those picture books and manuals did not the describe with full detail of the procedure. After all, they were mere textbook explanations. And not actual porn.

“You already h-have your, um,” he was actually embarrassed to say the word for it. He moved on. “S-So now, you just c-cum inside me. A-and that’ll be it.” The demon said this so firmly, because there was no way he was wrong!

\-----

Papyrus groaned, that protective urge from earlier returning and tripling. Red was so innocent... How could someone who'd spread himself out on Papyrus' bed and _vanished_ his clothes be this innocent? They were already having sex for goodness sake!

Well. At least if anyone should have to teach Red about such things, the great Papyrus was not a bad choice at all. He was an excellent teacher after all!

When it came to practically any other subject anyway....

"W-well uh... You see... There's um... A bit more to it than that..." He gulped, his face burning a good deal brighter than it had before. It was a miracle his arousal hadn't faded, given this particular lull in activity. But despite the awkwardness of the situation, Red was still incredibly tight, twitching around him in a show of nerves and uncertainty. Papyrus' fingers clenched around the bed sheets near Red's head.

Surely it had been long enough… surely Red had had enough time to adjust...

"P-perhaps I should just show you..." Slowly, carefully, he withdrew. But only a bit, before gently rocking forward again, giving a breathy moan at the surge of pleasure that raced through him at even that small movement.

\-----

Red moaned lowly, feeling the short pull drag against his walls, and a lengthened gasp left him when it pushed back; the tip kissing the entrance of his womb.

His trembling hands moved to grab the arms trapping him and involuntarily canted his hips, wanting more of the pleasure that spiked up his spine.

His walls clenched even tighter as his magic produced more slick; massaging the hard length as if milking Papyrus already, insisting that he come.

\-----

Yes. Yes that was a very positive reaction. Slowly Papyrus withdrew again, a little further, and rocked in a little harder. He gasped, the heat around him squeezing down. It seemed to welcome him in just as much as it tried to push him back out. It was intoxicating, heady. He pulled out, almost halfway this time, then sank back in with a snap of his hips, the slickness of Red’s passage made the movement easy.

Papyrus panted, a dim orange starting to light in his sockets. “I-it takes… A little bit more than just… B-being inside…” He continued to pull and push, his pace gradually increasing, the motion lengthening, until he was almost all the way out before he would quickly push back in.

It was Red’s first time, he tried to remind himself, he needed to be gentle. He couldn’t just slam home each time like he wanted to. Gently. Gently…

\-----

The gradual motions had Red gasping and moaning. But a scream was wrenched out from his throat when Papyrus snapped his hips, hilting deep and pushing against the entrance of his womb.

 _A l-little more?_ _Was th—_ The demon found himself crying out, becoming louder as the thrust began quickening, going deeper each time. It stimulated his magic, grazing and rubbing against the sensitive channel.

It felt so good. He wanted more.

Harder. Faster.

His toes curled in, his back arching as he pleaded, desperately. “H-Harder-hnnaggh~! Aaaaah~ H-Hard-nnghh.”

Each kiss at the entrance of his womb had him squeeze and clench at Papyrus’ cock intermittently. More slick leaked in the process.

\-----

The pleas whittled away at his self control, his need to please drove his hips harder, deeper into the pliant body beneath him. Shifting his position a little, he grabbed one of Red’s legs and forced it up and out a little bit more, opening Red beautifully. He was able to drive his hips a little more steadily now, sinking in as deep as he was able each time.

Orange wisps of magic trailed from his eye sockets. It felt so good. So amazingly good. He was being drawn in and more and more, only able to think of that wonderful heat milking away at his cock. He sped up, pounding away at Red’s pussy like it was more of a toy than a monster.

“N-nyeh! O-oooh stars!” He’d have to apologize later. He couldn’t help himself now. The noises Red was making, spurring him on.

\-----

Red was being assaulted with too many sensations literally being pounded into him as he moaned and screamed and cried, his body bucking from the unforgiving pace.

It made him keen when he felt the tip of Papyrus’ cock push hard against his womb. And he could feel the build of his heat reaching its limit.

 _W-What is this?!_ Red couldn’t comprehend what was happening to him. Just that there was this rising heat that was waiting to burst.

“P-Paaahnn~ Paap! Nngghh-aaahh! S-Somthin’-F-feels weird-nnggaaahh! H-heeelp!”

\-----

He was close! He was so close! He could feel it, coiling low in his pelvis. A building heat that promised to push him right over. Just a little more!

Red’s cries, the call of his name, pried a whining moan from him. “Yes! Yes just-... You can do it. C-come with me Red!” Recalling the reaction it had gotten before, he moved his hand from Red’s leg to the base of his tail, using it to pull Red into him upon his final slam into that glorious heat as white stole his vision.

“Red!! Oh stars!!” He’d touched himself before, sure, but he’d never come so hard in his life. It felt like he was unloading buckets, filling his small partner until it had to leak out. His hips continued a shallow, stuttering movement through it all, reveling in the way Red spasmed around him, milking his end for all it was worth.

\-----

Red let out a silent scream, his tongue lolling out with eye lights turned in narrowed hearts as he became pliant upon the grab of the base of his tail.

It pushed him over the precipice, and the demon found himself losing control of his body as it shook. His juices gushing out of his clenching pussy, just he felt hot spurts of heat fill up his womb. He could even feel each pulse from Papyrus’ cock.

It kept pouring, earning weak whimpers out of him as he felt his insides become overstimulated; magic spasming along with his body. Faintly, he could feel it spill out of him, and slide down his femurs. He wouldn’t be surprised if it had soaked the sheets beneath it.

All Red could really do was heavily pant; the drowsiness and tiredness slowly seeping into his bones. His tear-stained, possibly just all around messy face, weakly glanced back at Papyrus. Eyelight, though still heart-shaped, was back to their original size.

“T-Thank-k y-you.” He managed to croak out before Red allowed himself to be swallowed up by the darkness.

\-----

Papyrus’ breath came out rough and heavy as he came down from his high. It took just about everything in him to keep his strung out body from all out collapsing onto the prone form beneath him.

At the thanks, he gave out a weak little chuckle. “Y-you… You are very welcome.” He managed, before pushing himself up and away from Red. Then he noticed the little one had pretty much passed out and a fond smile lit his face. Seemed his energy and stamina had been just a little too much for Red.

He cupped the side of Red’s face, running a thumb over a soft cheek. Relaxed like this in rest, Red looked so much softer. Unguarded and vulnerable. Heartbreakingly beautiful. The sight was only added to by the tear trails and the debauchery of saliva trailing down his jaw. A picture of defiled innocence. Shamefully, it almost had Papyrus’ magic stirring again.

With a sigh, he removed himself from Red and rolled to lay on the bed next to the little one. That had been… So far beyond anything he had ever expected. And not just sex wise! Though the sex had been amazing, especially for both of their first times, it was the fact that Papyrus had only called Red here for friendship that was sticking oddly in his mind.

It wasn’t exactly a bad thing though, right? They could be friends and still do this other stuff too, right? He’d have to do a little research on it later…

For now, he needed to stop loafing around and get Red cleaned up. Himself too! They were both a mess after their activities and he couldn’t imagine it would be very comfortable to just let that set in and dry. he sat up, stood, and went in search of some cleaning things.

He ended up having to leave his room for a short moment in order to fetch some water, but he was back in short order and was able to use a soft wash cloth to clean the both of them up.

The sheets were also a mess. He ended up having to finagle a way to get them off of the bed while Red still slept on it, unwilling to wake the little monster. In the end, the bed was stripped and Papyrus wrapped Red in one of his spare blankets so he could rest more comfortably. He might have dressed him too, but… Well, his clothes were gone!

As a final touch, he opened his window to air out the smell of sex, then settled in to occupy himself while he waited for Red to wake. Perhaps he should clean up his summoning circle…


End file.
